Charmed Destiny
by Andrei R C
Summary: Charmed Realities - Episode IV. The Source gets some really disturbing news from The Seer about the future.


Charmed Realities - Episode IV: Charmed Destiny  
  
A Charmed Fan-Fiction  
  
© Copyright 2002 Andrei R C  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Spelling Television and Constance M. Burge, except for the following characters which are mine: "Andrew Chase", "Andrew Wyatt", "Rose Riley" and "Young Woman".  
  
Part 1  
  
It's been three weeks since the darklighteress incident. There weren't quiet weeks by any means. Lots of demons visited the Chase house, last one three days ago. All of them were clinically vanquished by yours truly. With some help from Rose ... and Phoebe's "Get demons out of the house" spell. She made it up for me after the darklighteress incident, to get some protection, until my power would grow. And let me tell you, it worked like a charm. Shapeshifters, bounty hunters, it didn't matter ... they all went out and in a cloud of smoke. Frankly, all this intense demonic activity at my house got me wondering. Why The Source was concentrating so much on little old me ? After all, I was only a rookie witch in some forgotten reality, unable to threaten him in any way. What was going on ? So, two days ago, I "jumped" in the Halliwell reality with Rose and asked her to check with the Elders about it. But they remained silent about the whole thing. Either they didn't know anything, or they knew something and didn't want to reveal it. The question remained unanswered. In the end, I decided that the best option for the moment was to wait for things to happen, so I "jumped" back home and continued my summer vacation, spending time with my Rose. If you didn't guess it by now, we're crazy about each other. My parents already got used with the idea of having a guardian angel in the house and didn't mind her at all. Although I don't know if they've gotten used to the demons popping around. I knew they were worried about me. And I was even more worried about them. They were kinda in the middle, whenever demons were showing up in the house. So yesterday I asked them to leave the house for a few days, until the demon situation would cool off. They left this morning. Unfortunately, I knew that this was only a short-term solution. What was I supposed to do in the future ? Something had to be done. And quickly.  
  
In the meantime, in the Halliwell's underworld The Seer appeared before The Source. "What is it, Seer ?", asked The Source, impatiently. "Same vision ?" "Yes.", answered The Seer. "Same vision I've been having for a month now. But things are beginning to clear up now. I know exactly when it's gonna happen. Tomorrow night." "Damn !", The Source growled. "I'm tired of these incompetents I've sent to get him and failed. Starting with that darklighteress." "I'll get two more bounty hunters to go and get him and his whitelighter.", said The Seer. "No," answered The Source, standing up. "I couldn't tolerate another failure. Besides, it could be the last chance to change the destiny. That's why I'll go myself." "If you'll do that, you'll be vanquished.", said The Seer. "I saw that too in my visions." "I'll take care of him before they'll get to me. I'm going to do by myself. And, just in case they do manage to vanquish me, I'll prepare a back-up plan first." His eyes started to glow and turned black.  
  
The next day, in the early hours of the morning, in my reality. In one of the dark corners of the town, the earth started to shake. A few moments later, there's a burst of flames and The Source appeared. "So this is how this world looks like. Okay, now for that back up plan ... And later, I'll go get that witch." He changed his appearance into a man with dark hair, closed his eyes and waited. He was trying to find someone. A few moments later, he opened his eyes, grinned with satisfaction and flamed out.  
  
Hours later, almost at sunrise, at the Manor. Phoebe was sleeping peacefully in her bed, alongside Cole. Suddenly, her body started to shake. She was having a premonition. She saw me and Rose lying on the floor alongside each other, helpless, looking at someone standing up and wearing a dark coat or cloak. That someone threw a fireball at us and we disappeared in a burst of flames. Then ... she woke up, quite shocked. "Oh My God !", she said.  
  
Part 2  
  
An hour later, at the Manor. "So let's recap, Phoebe. You saw a person in a dark cloak or coat killing Andy and Rose, is that correct ?", asked Piper. "Yes, that's right. Could that be The Source ?", asked Phoebe. "It could be..", said Cole. "But, why Andy ? What makes him so special ? Now that I think about it, there weren't any demons around here for weeks." "Yes, that's true. I wonder that too. Why him ? I mean we're the Charmed Ones, right ?", asked Paige. "That's a question for the Elders, I think.", said Andrew. "That's for sure.", said Leo. "One thing puzzles me, though. I mean Rose is Andy's whitelighter. Why didn't she cloak him or orb him out ?", asked Piper. "She looked injured in my premonition. They both looked injured ... maybe that's why neither of them was able to react.", said Phoebe. "Where they at his house, Phoebe ?", asked Paige. "I don't know. I couldn't see the room very clearly." "Okay, so what are we standing here for ?", said Piper. "Let's go help him. Paige, let's go get the crystals. Phoebe, find that Source destroying spell. Leo and Andrew ..." But before she could continue, Leo and Andrew looked up and Leo said: "Looks like they've read your mind. They're calling us." "Okay then, go and find out and what's this all about.", said Piper. "Maybe one of us should stay behind till they get back.", said Cole. "Maybe we'll need whitelighter assistance there." "Uh, hello ... half whitelighter here ... ", said Paige. "I meant "full" whitelighter assistance. For injury and stuff.", said Cole. "What if you get injured ? You can't heal yourself, you know.", he turned to Paige. "Okay then ... you stay behind.", Paige said to Cole. "And when they come back, you can shimmer them over there." "Yes, ma'am.", Cole said sarcastically. "Why you ...", Paige gave him a look. "Stop monkeying around, you two, and let's get to it.", said Piper angrily. "And you two, go quickly and find out what's going on.", she turned to Leo and Andrew. "Okay, we're going now ... see you in a few.", said Andrew and both him and Leo orbed away. The rest of them headed towards the attic.  
  
A little bit later on, back at my house. Rose and me were enjoying a lovely morning at home. No worries whatsoever for us. We were so distracted of each other that when the earth started shaking, we both jumped up, surprised. "What's going on ? An earthquake ?", asked Rose. "It's a small one. We always have small earthquakes around here. It will pass.", I answered. A few moments later, the earth stopped shaking. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from behind. I turned around and saw a man with dark hair standing there, three feet away from me. As I was staring at him, his eyes turned fiery and then black. I realized who he was. "Oh my God !", I yelled. Rose turned around. "Not quite," said The Source. "So much for your destiny.", and threw a fireball at me. Rose tried to push me out of the way but the fireball hit me in the shoulder, throwing me into the wall, unconscious. Rose rushed towards me and tried to orb out with me. But at the moment she orbed away with me, The Source threw a fireball at her, which got caught in the orb. Despite this, we both vanished, leaving The Source growling behind.  
  
Part 3  
  
Moments later, in a church on the other side of the town. The church was practically empty. Complete silence enveloped the place. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue light came down from ceiling, and landed between the bench rows. Then it started to disappear, revealing two bodies lying on the floor, motionless. I was still unconscious from the impact with the wall. Unfortunately, so was Rose. The fireball hit her in the stomach, left her unconscious and she was lying alongside me on the floor. Thank goodness she orbed us in a church, it will be harder for The Source to find us here.  
  
At the same time, back at my house. "Damn that whitelighter," growled The Source. "She ruined everything." He tries to track me down, but with no success. "And she's cloaking him too. But how ? I could have sworn I hit her. Maybe she's hiding him in a church. Hope there aren't too many in this town." And he flamed out.  
  
Half an hour later, back at the Manor (the attic, more exactly). "Okay, we've found all the crystals.", said Paige to Piper. Then she turned to Phoebe: "Phoebe, did you find that spell yet ?" "Yup, I surely did. Right here,", said Phoebe and flashed out a piece of paper. "Got the inter-reality travel spell too ?", asked Piper. "Yup. Right here", replied Phoebe and pointed to her head. "Okayyyyy," said Cole, "so I'll stay behind to wait for Leo and Andrew to get back." He turns to Phoebe. "Be careful, honey." He hugs and kisses her on the forehead. "Always am.", said Phoebe, smiling. "Uh, yeah, you two be careful too.", said Cole to Piper and Paige. "Gosh, Cole, I didn't know you cared.", said Paige sarcastically. Phoebe looked at Paige completely puzzled with her attitude. "That pregnancy has surely made you even crankier with me than before.", replied Cole. "Will you two cut it out ?", said Piper. "What's the matter with you two ?" "Nothing, sis. Just our daily teasing.", replied Paige, grinning at Cole. "Right, Cole ?" "Yep, that's all there is to it.", Cole grinned back. "Okay, Paige, grab that box of crystals and let's go. By the way, Cole, the minute Leo and Andrew get here, you shimmer over Andy's place right away." "Of course.", said Cole. "Okay then, start reciting the spell, Phoebe.", said Piper.  
  
Seconds later, at my house. A portal opened in mid-air. Seconds later, Piper, Phoebe and Paige landed heavily on the ground. "Darn that spell. I'll have to fix it someday.", said Phoebe angrily. "Ouch !", and she starts to rub her back. "I'll second that ouch.", said Paige. "This doesn't do my pregnancy any good." "You OK ?", asked Phoebe. "Yeah, I guess I am.", replied Paige. "Hey, where's Andy ? And Rose ?", asked Piper, looking around. All three stand up and start shouting: "Andy ! Rose ! Are you here ?" No response. "Where could they be ?", asked Phoebe. They started to look around. Suddenly Paige noticed something on the wall. "Umm, Piper, Phoebe ... They were here. But I think we're a bit late. Look", and she shows them a red spot on the wall. "I think that's ... blood." "But that only means he's injured. And besides, he has Rose with him. She can heal him quickly.", Piper replied. "Yeah, but that also means ... that The Source is after them.", said Phoebe. "Quickly, Paige, try and track them." Paige tried to do just that. "I can't find them. Either they're hidden in a place in, which is difficult to track them down. Or ... no, I can't even think about the other option." "But where could they be ... ", started Phoebe and suddenly she stopped, with a strange look on her face. Paige and Piper looked at her and ... "A church !", they said in chorus. "But which one ? There must be hundreds of them in town.", said Piper. "I say we wait for Leo and my Andrew and maybe we could join our tracking powers and find them.", said Paige. "Not a bad idea.", said Phoebe. "Hope they won't be too long though. Andy and Rose are in danger." Just then, Cole shimmered in with Leo and Andrew. "Maaan, have we got news for you.", said Cole. "That can wait. Quickly, Leo, Andrew, Paige, join hands and try to locate Andy and Rose.", said Piper with a hasty voice.  
  
Part 4  
  
Meanwhile, at the church across town. A nun approached the two bodies lying on the floor. She kneeled and tried to feel their pulse. One of them made a sudden move. "Oh my goodness !", she said. Rose was awakening. "Ohhhh, my aching stomach.", she mumbled. "Are you okay, dearie ?", the nun asked, startling Rose. "Oh, you frightened me. Yes, I'll be okay." Then she remembers and turns towards me. "Oh my God ! Andy !" "Is he okay ?", the nun asked. "I don't know.", Rose answered. "He doesn't look too well. Could you please call an ambulance ?" She tries to stand up but the pain in the stomach doesn't let her. "Ahhh ... and I can't move much." "Yes, right away.", the nun said and left. Rose tried to take advantage of this and heal the wounds. "Oh my goodness, the head wound is bleeding. Better take care of this one first." and put her hands over my head. Nothing was happening. "What the ... ? I guess I'm still too weak. But I have to stop the bleeding, at least." She used all her energy. The hands finally started to glow. A few seconds later, they stopped glowing but the bleeding had stopped. Rose was exhausted and fell on the ground. I regained consciousness ... I tried to get up but I was still in pain. With great difficulty, I managed to stand on my left elbow. Rose heard movement, raised her eyes and managed to lift herself on an elbow too. "Hi there !", she said, smiling. "Hey, gorgeous ! What happened ? I remember The Source, the fireball and then, nothing." "I tried to dodge you out of the way, but the fireball hit you in the shoulder and threw you in the wall. I orbed you out but The Source managed to threw a fireball which got caught in the orb and hit me in the stomach. I'm still weak that's why I only managed to stop the bleeding from your head wound. Couldn't heal the wounds yet." "So that's why my whole body hurts so badly. Thanks for saving me, hun.", I said and hugged her. "The bad thing is I'm all drained up. I used all the energy I got left to stop the bleeding. I can't orb, I can't do nothing." "Let's hope The Source won't be able to find us so soon. Just a question. Where are we ?" "I orbed us in a church, so The Source would have trouble finding us.", she replied. "Clever girl," I smiled. "Oh my goodness, you're awake too.", I heard a voice behind me. It was the nun. She kneeled near me. "How are you feeling ?" "Just a slight headache, thanks to this lovely lady.", I replied, pointing at Rose. "I've called the ambulance. They should be here in about 10 minutes.", the nun said. "Thank you !", Rose replied. And just when we thought everything was gonna be just fine, the earth started to shake. Rose looked at me and I looked at Rose. We both knew what that meant so I said to the nun: "Run and take cover !" The nun was surprised and confused at the same time and asked: "Why ?" "Please, go ! Now !, I yelled. The nun turned and ran towards a room in the back. The shaking stopped and, with a fiery display, The Source appeared in front of us. He saw the nun running and send a red energy ball towards her. It hit her from behind and knocked her unconscious. "Thought you were gonna elude me.", he said grinning. "Well, you thought wrong. You won't be able to fulfill your destiny now." "Destiny ? What are you talking about ?", I asked confused. "Neither of you will ever know." His eyes got completely black. "You'll both die. Right now !" A fireball appeared in his right hand. "Both ?" "Yes, your destiny included her too. But not anymore." He raised his hand and was ready to throw the fireball at us. We were completely helpless so we mumbled to each other "I love you !", closed our eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.  
  
Part 5  
  
But the end never came. I heard a very familiar voice saying: "How about taking a shot at us, first ?" I opened my eyes. Rose did the same. I looked at her and said: "Looks like the cavalry has arrived." She nodded, smiling.  
  
"Just in the nick of time, eh Piper ?", I said. "Yep, you know us. Leaving it to the last moment.", replied Piper. Then she mumbled to her sisters: "Where are those guyz ?" "So, trying to foil my plans, eh Charmed Ones ?", growled The Source. "Well, you're too late.", and he threw the fireball at us. We tried to get out of the way but somebody else was quicker. "Fireball !", shouted Paige. The fireball disappeared just before it reached us, and appeared in Paige's hand. Then she threw it back at The Source. The Source dived and was prepared to launch another one, this time at the girls, when Piper yelled: 'Now !" and she used her power to blow up The Source. "Crystals, circle !", shouted Paige. The crystals from the box orb out and orb back in on the floor in a circle surrounding where The Source was standing. Five electric bolts surround him. Cole, Leo and Andrew appear behind the girls. "Finally ! What took you so long ?", asked Phoebe impatiently. "We landed at the wrong church. My mistake.", replied Cole casually. Just then, The Source rematerializes inside the crystal trap. "Guyz, we'll do that later, okay ?", said Piper. "Phoebe, quickly the spell." Phoebe pulls out a piece of paper and the sisters start reciting the spell.  
  
"You may have vanquished me", yelled The Source "but The Source will rise again. Sooner than you'll expect."  
  
"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space." The Source yells and causes a big explosion. He is vanquished. "Wow ! We did it !", said Phoebe. "Yeah ! We did it ! We vanquished The Source !", shouted Paige. Suddenly she stops shouting "Ummm, wonder what he meant by "sooner than you'll expect." " "Search me.", replied Cole. "They can't get a new Source that fast. It will take some time, after all the commotion caused by The Source's death will calm down." "Ummm, hello, a little help here !", I said, interrupting the celebrations. "We're not well yet ..." pointing to Rose. "And there's a nun back there who needs some healing assistance too." "Ooops, sorry about that Andy !", said Leo, and rushed towards me and Rose. "Andrew, take care of the nun, will you ?" "Sure, bro.", replied Andrew and rushed towards the nun's lying unconscious on the floor. Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Cole approached me. "In all this commotion, we didn't even have the time to say "Hi !".", said Piper, kneeling near me, while Leo was busy, healing my wounds. "It's good to see you in one piece, Andy." "It's good to see you guyz too. You were here just in the nick of time. I presume this young lady had a premonition.", I said looking at Phoebe. "Noooo, now how could you possibly know that ?", replied Phoebe, grinning. "And Paige, neat trick with the fireball.", I said. "You saved me neck out there. Thanks !" "Our necks ! That thing was heading for both of us.", replied Rose. "No problem, you two ! Glad I could help.", Paige said, smiling. "And how'z life treating you, Cole ?", I asked Cole. "I've got my hands full, so I'm not complaining", he replied, hugging Phoebe. "I certainly not giving him any reason to complain", Phoebe said, then looked at him, smiling. "Hehe, that's for sure", replied Rose. "Ok, you're fixed.", said Leo. "Now for you, Rose." "Leo, I'll take care of her.", said Paige. "Girls have to stick together, right Rose ?" "That's for sure", Rose said, laughing. I managed to stood up. "Thanks, Leo ! Actually, thanks to all of you !" "You're welcome, Andy.", said Piper, smiling. "It was our pleasure." Andrew was returning. "I took care of things back there. She's fine ... but still a little dizzy. Hey, Andy ! Good to see you !" 'Hey, man ! Don't worry about her the ambulance will take care of her from here.", I replied. "What ambulance ?", asked Andrew. Everybody looked at me confused. Suddenly an ambulance siren was heard. "That one ! What do you say we get out of here ?", I said. "Good idea !", replied Cole. "Yeah, and once we get to Andy's house, you guyz would better start telling us what did The Elders say about this whole thing.", said Phoebe. "Yep, sure.", said Cole. "He's gonna love it.", he said looking at me. "Me ?", I asked confused. And with that we orbed out (or in Cole's case, shimmered out) of the church, while the ambulance stopped in front of the church.  
  
Part 6  
  
Half an hour later, back at the house. "Okay, Cole, what was that crack about me gonna leave what The Elders have said ? What did they say ?", I asked. "Yeah, what's all the big mystery ?", asked Phoebe. "I'd better explain this.", said Leo. "Okay, it's like this. The Elders have learned that The Source found out that about 25-30 years from now, evil will be completely extinguished. That will happen because of the arrival of a very powerful witch. More powerful even than the Charmed Ones." Paige, Piper and Phoebe look at each other, puzzled. "She will join forces with the future Charmed Ones, and they will, slowly but surely, vanquish all the demons, including The Source." "The future Charmed Ones ?", asked Piper. "But that means that ... that ... we ... ", she said looking at Phoebe. "That we will have kids ?", Phoebe asked Leo. Then she looked at Cole. He was smiling. "Yes.", replied Leo. "Oh my God !", shouted Piper and Phoebe, in a chorus and they hugged. Paige joined in: "Congrats, future mommies !" "Wow !", Rose and me replied. "That's great news." "So who's this very powerful witch ? How am I connected to her ?", I asked. "Well, it's simple, Andy.", answered Leo. "She's your daughter." Everybody started looking at me, like I was some kind of freak. I couldn't believe it. "My daughter ?", I shouted. "But ... but ... who's the mother then ?" "You have one guess, my dear friend.", said Leo, smiling. I looked at Rose, then I looked back at Leo. He nodded. I looked back at Rose and hugged her to bits. Rose was like: "Oh my goodness ! I'm gonna be a mother !" The next few minutes, everybody was hugging practically everybody. Lots and lots of joy around. But especially the happy couples, Phoebe and Cole, Piper and Leo, me and Rose. Paige and Andrew were already on their way to being parents, but they were still hugging. "Oh yeah, one more thing, Andy and Rose.", said Leo. "The "event" is supposed to happen tonight. That's why The Source was in such a hurry to get to you today." "Well, then", said Rose "we shall not disappoint." and started laughing. Then everybody else started laughing too. "And when's our "events" supposed to take place ?", asked Phoebe, grinning. "That I don't know.", said Leo. "Each one of us will know when it will be time." Then he smiled and hugged Piper. "This is truly a day of wonderful surprises.", said Cole. "It sure is, honey.", said Phoebe. "It sure is."  
  
That evening, at my house. The Halliwell clan left to their reality about an hour ago. We (me and Rose) promised that we'll be doing the next inter-reality "jump", probably in a few days. After that, Rose went out and I lied on the bed. It was a day full of events and surprises, like Cole said. Not every day, you take part in The Source's vanquishing and then find out that you'll be the parent of the most powerful witch that ever existed. Now that The Source was gone, maybe things around the house will be quieter. But those last words of his were still in my head. Wonder what he meant by facing The Source sooner than we'll expect ? I heard a noise. "Rose is that you, sweetie ?" "Yes, it's me." Then the door opened and Rose stepped in. "Ohhhhh, my goodness !", I said with my eyes wide open and I stood up. She was wearing a very hot night outfit (you know what I mean by " very hot"). She came closer and closer. I smiled and said: "Come here, you ! And let's make those predictions come true !" And I dragged her towards the bed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Halliwell's underworld. The Seer was spying on us. "Well, the master is gone. I warned him not to go. But, thanks to his back-up plan, now we can say: "The Source is dead ! Long live The Source !" " And she turned her attention towards a young woman in her early twenties and focuses on her stomach. The Source's plan was already on the way and The Seer smiles evilly.  
  
The End 


End file.
